Chico Lunar
by Zafira Profundis
Summary: La culpa la tienen aquellos expertos en ovnis que perfilan a los alíens como seres de color verde y deseosos por conquistar la Tierra, Hinata se había preparado para eso, no para enfrentarse a un guapo chico galáctico que se decía ser un Caballero Interestelar. [ToneHina].


_Naruto_ no es mío.

* * *

El mito sobre la extinción de los verdaderos caballeros perdura en la sociedad. Las habladurías que relatan los tiempos dorados cuando hombres de modales, encantadora personalidad y lealtad a la mujer ahora son cuentos que abuelas dicen a las nietas para contextualizarlas de las bendiciones con las que fueron bendecidas las mujeres de épocas pasadas. Ante la ausencia de esta raza de hombres en la Tierra, el valor hacia un caballero se ha elevado más que el dólar y con ello la búsqueda implacable de unas cuantas mujeres que añoran con el hombre ideal. Pero la modernidad ha desconfigurado a la misma mujer, la cual antes exigente, en la actualidad ahora queda satisfecha con el trato desigual del hombre de mentalidad alfa que predomina en los mercados —dígase sociedades— y es de los productos más consumidos a diario. Pese a que la historia de los caballeros persista en el discurso de las sabias, las nuevas generaciones muestran completo desinterés a viejos relatos de hombres que, a su parecer, no tienen nada de lo que actualmente consideran hombres.

La vida de la mujer ha entrado en crisis. Aquéllas que esperaban ansiosamente o creían en caballeros mueren, la leyenda está por extinguirse; el pensamiento moderno y la preferencia hacia el tipo de hombres de gran ego, narcisismo, indiferencia, frío comportamiento y rudo trato hacia las féminas se le ve como verdad social aceptada.

Nadie sabe cómo fue que aquéllos considerados caballeros y el modelo del perfecto hombre desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra; algunos aseguran que, debido a su perfección, nadie fue capaz de cumplir con los exigentes requisitos y por lo tanto la reproducción de ellos no pudo llevarse a cabo; otros afirman que fueron eliminados por el resto de los hombres, considerados como clase baja a comparación de ellos, en un arranque de venganza y para quedarse con las mujeres; teorías bizarras sobre la desaparición de estos seres apuntan a un posible secuestro alienígena de otra galaxia que envidiaban la suerte de las mujeres terrestres; y la última, pero menos considerada, es que los caballeros decidieron marcharse por voluntad propia y abandonar el prestigio que se habían ganado en toda la Tierra. He ahí el origen de la popular y célebre frase de: "Ya no hay caballeros".

Con el tiempo, y la ausencia de todos ellos haciendo mella a quienes aún los recordaban, las preguntas de su paradero eran menos frecuentadas. Nadie divagaba en las teorías ni reflexionaba, con los problemas recientes que atravesaban las mujeres, lentamente se olvidaban de la época de oro de los caballeros. Y nunca se pusieron a hilar que toda teoría, ya no separada cómo se solían contar, aunada con la otra construían un mapa de circunstancias que daban como respuesta la verdadera razón por la cual los caballeros desaparecieron y actualmente se le hallaba en la larga lista de especies en extinción generadas por el ser humano.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Los caballeros fueron refugiados por Sacerdotisas Lunares, punto a favor para quién ideó la teoría sobre el secuestro alienígena, salvo que estas habitantes de la Luna no sentían envidia de las terrestres; al contrario, tuvieron compasión de estos hombres que eran perseguidos cruelmente por el resto de la población masculina rechazada constantemente por el sexo contrario; y siendo unos caballeros, no podían negarse cuando eran amenazados por otro hombre o retados a duelo. Aceptaron la propuesta de sus salvadoras y se mudaron a la Luna, sin embargo, su población disminuyó debido a que el régimen que controlaba a estas mujeres era estricto con respecto al permiso de unir la vida con un terrestre y ya que su estilo de vida no concordaba; los caballeros se establecieron en la Luna en espera de adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, observando a la Tierra que antes hogar suyo era, añorando el estilo de vida que llevaron en aquel planeta así como el calor de la mujer amada.

El tiempo transcurríó. La civilización conformada por Sacerdotisas Lunares y caballeros convivió en armonía por muchas generaciones. Los caballeros adoptaron un segundo término que demostraba las raíces de su segundo hogar: Caballeros Interestelares; protegían sus costumbres, perduraban los valores, se educaba de acuerdo a lo establecido entre ellos y siempre se contemplaba la belleza que poseía el ser que amorosamente llamaban mujer. Las Sacerdotisas Lunares poseían rasgos similares a las de las humanas, salvo que su tono de piel era pálido como la superficie lunar y sus ojos eran teñidos de la ceniza estelar que las estrellas fugaces dejaban caer al extinguirse, es decir, no tenían color y su temperatura corporal era fría. Pese a levantar ciudades, instituciones y construir un conocimiento más avanzado que el de los terrestres, las dos razas disminuían, no había manera de reproducirse entre ambos y la amenaza de la completa extinción estaba presente. Medidas debían tomarse.

Kaguya sabía sobre el peligro que avecinaba a su pueblo. Sacerdotisas como Caballeros Interestelares corrían peligro si no tomaba decisiones correctas. Siendo la actual monarca de la ciudad, su palabra era ley y llevaba la responsabilidad de todo habitante de la Luna en su espalda. Pensativa y siendo consciente de la edad de su cuerpo, observó más allá de los terrenos lunares donde la oscuridad del espacio se levantaban para cobijar a todo lo flotante en su espacio. Y en frente de ella, sin importar en qué dirección se estuviera, apareció la Tierra. El Consejo había ideado una manera de observar a los humanos sin ser detectados, hacía unas cuantas décadas habían recibido la visita de terrestres a sus terrenos pero habían logrado librarse del riesgo de ser descubiertos al implantar una ilusión que convenciera al humano de que en la Luna no había vida; había sido precisamente aquel motivo que orilló a ser precavidos para evitar más visitas de terrestres. En un principio la importancia de las mujeres hacia la ausencia que dejaron los caballeros lograba conmover a las sacerdotisas, pero la amenaza palpable de que éstos fueran reducidos completamente les hacía reconsiderar sus opciones y mantener la supervivencia de los caballeros en la Luna. Pero con el paso del tiempo, los cambios de las mujeres se volvían catastróficos.

La Luna, Madre Protectora de la Tierra, tenía como implícito el don de la protección y aquella unión especial que compartía con la mujer terrestre. Por muchos milenios y en culturas de todo el mundo, la Luna siempre era asociada a los cambios de las mujeres, desde menstruales, místicos y fértiles, era una conexión profunda que las sacerdotisas estaban encargadas de proteger así como honrar; por esa razón, los cambios de las terrestres afectaba a las sacerdotisas e incluso a la misma Luna. Pero Kaguya no podía encargarse de una cosa y dejar desamparado a la otra problemática, debía encontrar una solución que respondiera a ambos problemas.

—Su Excelencia.

La voz de Shion despertó a Kaguya de su ensimismamiento. Observó a la joven sacerdotisa bajo el marco de la puerta del templo donde ella gobernaba, Shion traía una cara descompuesta en cansancio y hastío. Fácilmente podía saber quién era el culpable del estado de la rubia.

Kaguya suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Ha sido nuevamente él?

—Así es —afirmó la sacerdotisa, incluso se atrevió a fruncir el ceño.

—No sé de qué sirve que lo traigan ante mí. Hace caso omiso a mis sermones. Y no importa qué castigo le imponga, vuelve a repetir su acto de rebeldía.

—La rutina de atraparlo rompiendo las reglas y traerlo hasta usted, sabiendo lo ocupada que está, tampoco es de mi agrado pero como su asistente debo hacer mi tarea. Además, su Excelencia, hay un protocolo por cumplir. Si no regaña debidamente a quien ose ir en contra de las reglas, el Consejo…

—Lo sé, lo sé, tomará mi comportamiento como inapropiado y lo juzgarán como corrupto cuando he impuesto en mis juramentes a la Madre Luna que gobernaré en mi período con mano justa y equilibrada. No debes recordármelo, Shion.

Shion quiso añadir algo más pero el sonido de pisadas en los corredores le hizo darse cuenta que el culpable de arruinar su perfecto horario estaba llegando. Le dedicó una fulminante mirada que él osó responder con otra bastante altiva. Shion deseó tanto contraatacar con oraciones que había aprendido en sus horas de estudio y verlo sufrir de la agonía que la falta de oxígeno haría, pero tuvo que controlar sus impulsos.

Las guardianas solicitaron el permiso de Kaguya para entrar; depositaron en el centro de la sala al prisionero que veía con semblante aburrido desde su posición la figura de la gobernadora. La monarca pidió a las guardianas retirarse, dejando como única testigo a Shion que cerró las puertas para presenciar el sermón.

—¿Hiciste otro intento de teletransportarte a la Tierra sin el debido consentimiento del Consejo y mío? —preguntar era tonto considerando que aquello era de las actividades favoritas de Toneri, que no se molestó en negar los hechos, simplemente asintió con solemnidad. Kaguya sintió dolor de cabeza—. ¿Cuántas veces han sido en esta rotación? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte?

—Honestamente he perdido la cuenta de mis intentos fallidos por viajar a la Tierra, pero es un gran esfuerzo de su parte que tenga una cantidad hipotéticamente cercana, su Excelencia.

—Toneri, fuiste bendecido con la mente del sabio y manos del artesano, deberías usar esos dones a favor de tu gente y no en tus actos rufianes.

Toneri sonrió educadamente.

—Construir marionetas para remplazar a las personas que mueren en esta sociedad ya no me satisface. No es de mi gusto mentirle a la gente y hacerles creer que siguen estando a salvo.

Kaguya frunció el ceño.

—El que seas mi nieto no te da el derecho a juzgar mis acciones. Todo lo he hecho, y lo hago, para beneficio de todo habitante de la Luna.

—Pido disculpas si la he ofendido, su Excelencia —agachó la cabeza el albino pero Kaguya sabía que aquello no era honesto. Ni siquiera la mínima parte.

—Vienes de una descendencia milagrosa, Toneri, un híbrido entre la raza terrestre y la lunar. Cuentas con genes que salvarían a nuestra gente pero sigues negándote a ayudar.

—El que se me imponga a comprometerme con una mujer a la cual no amo ni comparte mis mismos ideales no es algo con lo que esté de acuerdo, sobre todo si las probabilidades del fracaso rebasan más del sesenta por ciento —Toneri observó por encima de su hombro—. Mucho menos si es una anciana como ella —se refirió a Shion que le dirigió una mala mirada.

—Shion es de las pocas candidatas que pueden reproducirse contigo…

—Me niego.

—La filosofía que rige parte de tu naturaleza, Toneri, parte del sacrificio del hombre por el bienestar de su raza, es algo que los Caballeros Estelares han llevado en su sangre desde que fueron obligados a abandonar a la Tierra —Kaguya se acercó más a Toneri pero no se inmutaba—. Tú contradices aquellos ideales.

—Eso quiere decir que soy único en mi especie —susurró con orgullo, volviendo a sonreír.

Cualquiera que poseyera vista podría afirmar lo que Toneri decía. No sólo era el modo de pensar ni sus acciones basadas en su raciocinio, su exterior lo hacía señalarlo por su rareza. Era descendiente de la rara unión entre terrestre y Sacerdotisa Lunar; Kaguya contrajo matrimonio con un caballero, y como resultado nació un hijo: Hamura; éste había nacido con los rasgos distintivos de las sacerdotisas, por lo cual tal evento fue considerado como milagroso. Hubo esperanza para el pueblo, misma que aumentó cuando Hamura, uniéndose a otra sacerdotisa, dio a luz a la actual pesadilla de Kaguya: su nieto, Toneri. Poseía el cabello albino que la mayoría de las sacerdotisas tenía, pero el color de sus ojos causaba aún revuelo en la sociedad; el azul claro de sus orbes, cuya única semejanza con el fuego cósmico que rodeaba a la estrella fugaz al caer funcionaba como referencia, era el capricho de los miembros del Consejo que continuaban pidiendo el consentimiento de Kaguya en estudiar a Toneri para buscar la salvación. Sin embargo, Kaguya se resistía.

Pero independientemente de lo físico, Toneri causaba estragos en la sociedad por su ideología, iba en contra de los Caballeros Estelares y de las Sacerdotisas Lunares; se negaba a ayudar o prestar su conocimiento. Era bien conocido por su habilidad de darle vida a las marionetas que elaborada con la corteza de madera del Árbol Sagrado, algo que ni los más sabios podían hacer; era un verdadero alquimista que no sólo hacía conocimiento de los aprendizajes terrestres, sino también de la magia que las Sacerdotisas Lunares practicaban, y entre ellas era la manipulación del agua, dar vida a sus obras de arte por medio de mecanismos elaborados gracias al polvo plateado así como su inexplicable habilidad para transportar parte de su ser a la Tierra como un ente fantasmal. En un principio los del Consejo pensaron que Toneri podría ayudarles, pero cuando éste era movido por su propia curiosidad y no por la intención de salvar a su gente, se le impuso reglas específicas para evitar un mal manejo de sus dones que pudieran afectar a la sociedad.

Toneri estaba buscando la manera de transportarse completamente a la Tierra, en cuerpo propio y no una entidad que encerraba parte de su esencia. Le daba curiosidad aquel planeta azul. Los viejos caballeros relataban sus anécdotas de su hogar y él quería comprobar todo aquello. Estaba aburrido de la Luna, todo tan parco, desolado y pálido, no se comparaba con lo colorido de la Tierra; había azul, verde, café, blanco…

—¿Tanto deseas ir a la Tierra?

La pregunta hecha por Kaguya hizo que Toneri le viera confundido. Pensó al principio que pudo haber sido el eco o que se trataba de algún truco por Shion para hacerle pasar un mal rato y quedar como un tonto, pero al observar la mueca de seriedad de su abuela verificó que no escuchó mal.

—Si debo resumirlo a una respuesta breve, sí.

Kaguya la observó detenidamente y él no supo qué pasaba por la mente de esa mujer. Aun cuando fue criado por ella cuando su padre murió precipitadamente, había cosas que desconocía de su abuela, las cuales no se molestaba en investigar. Sin embargo, siempre se hallaba curioso de qué macabras ideas maquinaba Kaguya con respecto a su destino. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, y con el poder que ella poseía, pudo haberse deshecho de él sin importar que compartieran lazos sanguíneos, pero siempre le imponía castigos menores o que tenían como fin mosquearlo.

—He tomado una decisión que puede ser solución para dos problemas —comenzó—. La primera es ayudar a evitar la extinción de nuestra gente —subió el segundo dedo— y la segunda es brindarle una guía a la mujer que sufre crisis en la Tierra.

Shion, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, al escuchar a su Excelencia hablar de esa manera hizo que algo se removiera en su interior.

—¿Y cómo pretende hacer eso? —se atrevió a cuestionar Shion.

—Mándandolo a él a la Tierra —señaló a Toneri.

Shion casi sufre de una paralisis.

—¿D-Disculpe? ¡Su Excelencia, usted no puede…!

Kaguya frunció el ceño, Shion quedó callada inmediatamente.

—Claro que puedo, soy la monarca de la Luna y representante de la autoridad que el Consejo y la Madre Lunar me han brindado.

Shion hizo una reverencia.

—Disculpe mi osadía, Excelencia. No quise ir en contra de sus deseos, pero el encomendarle una misión de gran importancia y riesgo a un ser tan desinteresado, como Toneri, por su propia nación no parece razonable. Hasta podría asegurar que sería prejudicial.

—Sé que es demasiado precipitada mi decisión, pero no tenemos muchas opciones —miró al albino que la observaba con interés.

—¿En verdad me lo estás proponiendo? —preguntó él.

—Tus deseos de ir a conocer a la Tierra han sido obvios, te ofrezco la oportunidad de hacerlo siempre y cuando te comprometas que también salvarás a tu gente.

Toneri intentó hacer una mueca, sabía que sería condicionado. Hubiera preferido una lista de restricciones en lugar de comprometerse con algo demasiado problemático como aceptar el llamado heroico impuesto por el poder.

—¿Y cómo haré eso? ¿Evangelizando la palabra como las Sacerdotisas?

Shion se ofendió.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—No creo que esa sea tu vocación, Toneri —cortó la queja de Shion y pidió serenidad, que a regañadientes la rubia aceptó—. Irás a la Tierra y reavivarás el mito de los caballeros.

Los ojos de Toneri se abrieron. El mito del caballero estaba en desuso incluso en su gente. A pesar de que las tradiciones estuvieran implícitas en las generaciones actuales, Toneri sabía que nadie querría cumplir aquéllas costumbres, además estaba la pérdida de práctica, pues a pesar de que hubiera Sacerdotisas, éstas no servían de mucho si en esas caras de indiferencia absoluta no había reacción alguna. Ni siquiera el rosa en esas mejillas paliduchas.

—¿Cómo ayudará eso a la Luna?

—Harás que nuestra raza prevalezca y que los caballeros recuperen su hogar.

—¿Después de generaciones de vivir aquí pretendes que los Caballeros Estelares cambien de ambiente? Eso sería imposible.

—Tú quieres eso —interrumpió Kaguya—. Nunca te sentiste parte de aquí ni viste a la Luna como un hogar, siempre has admirado la Tierra y te preguntas frecuentemente el cómo será vivir en un lugar donde no todo sea blanco o parco.

Él calló ante lo que su abuela decía. No la conocía perfectamente pero sí ella de su persona. Le daba miedo.

Toneri observó hacia un punto inexistente, considerando la propuesta, la cual no dejaba de sonar loca para su gusto. Era demasiada tentadora, lo admitía, la oportunidad de ir a la Tierra se le presentaba pero debía cargar con una misión que no quería cumplir así como la responsabilidad.

—He sido incapaz de transportarme a la Tierra con mis propios méritos, si acepto este trato, ¿me brindarán la ayuda suficiente para lograrlo? —por medio de manuscritos sabía que el Consejo tenía un poder oculto y secreto que permitía que éstos observaran los acontecimientos en la Tierra de manera presencial, e incluso se rumoreaba que era un acceso directo de la Luna al Planeta Azul.

Kaguya asintió, si Toneri sospechaba sobre el poder que el Consejo tenía, ella no lo negaría si éste resultaba ser el gancho que hiciera que Toneri aceptara.

La joven sacerdotisa observaba todo desde su posición y temblaba, no sabía por qué su Excelencia había ideado algo tan ilógico, ignoraba completamente lo que pensaba y le era imposible temer por su gente. Que Toneri llevara el destino de su existencia no era algo gratificante ni de lo cual celebrarse.

—Entonces acepto.

Ante la respuesta de Toneri, Kaguya quedó satisfecha y aliviada, pero no dejó de pensar en posibles escenarios en donde su nieto no cumpliera con lo acordado y decidiera obrar por manera propia. Debía planear un método para hacerlo cumplir con su juramento.

Miró a Shion.

—Quiero que realices una oración de compromiso que Toneri recite para que quede pactado todo lo acordado —ordenó.

La rubia pálida parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Una oración de compromiso? Eso… Eso me llevaría tres giros de Luna —se justificó, incluso tragó seco. Hacer ese tipo de oraciones requería mucha energía y compromiso con la Madre Lunar.

—Eres capaz de hacerlo en menos tiempo, por algo fuiste mi pupila —no aceptó excusas Kaguya y Shion tuvo que aceptar, ante todo debía cumplir las órdenes de su Excelencia.

—Entendido, su Excelencia —repitió una reverencia y se retiró.

Shion observó largamente la puerta por donde había salido, esperanzada de que su Excelencia se retractara y le pidiera entrar para indicarle que cancelara la petición y en su lugar ideara una manera creativa para castigar a Toneri haciendo uso de su manejo de la palabra. Nada de aquello pasó. Apretó los labios con fuerza. Se giró para caminar con dirección al Árbol Sagrado para llevar a cabo su tarea pero en lugar de eso fue en dirección contraria para comunicarles al Consejo sobre la decisión que su Excelencia había hecho.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¿Loca idea? Sí. ¿Idea de cómo continuarla? No. ¿Deseos por escribir mucho ToneHina en escenas locas y raras? Mucho.

Ignoren lo que esté en mi perfil, yo lo haré.

Dedicó esta historia a las personas que aún creen en mí y a la chica que aún quiere seguir escribiendo.


End file.
